Plan de Verano: Helados, amor y matemáticas
by Stefy WR
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es la vergüenza nacional de las matemáticas, o al menos ella así lo siente. Antes de entrar en la preparatoria, decide sacrificar sus vacaciones e ir a un curso de verano. Este será impartido por... ¡Jung Kikyō, su senpai e Idol de la Academia! Y para colmo, es la mejor amiga de su stalker, Inuyasha. Reza porque salga algo bueno del curso, y si es amor, mejor. AU
1. ¡Verano!

**¡Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo están? **

**Les abro las puertas a mi primer fanfiction dentro de esta plataforma omg~ (y escrito, y publicado jajjj). **

**Para quienes no sepan, ya había publicado un par de capítulos, pero ya no tan. Más info cuando termine el cap. **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!~**

* * *

Un joven de largos y plateados cabellos se encontraba en la terraza del Instituto, sin quitarle la vista al campo de deportes. El edificio tenía dos pisos, por lo que desde esa distancia todos eran simples personitas que corrían en círculo. Sin embargo, había una sola persona a la que le importaba distinguir, y se negaba a perderla de vista. Estiraba, casi ansioso, las mangas de su camisa blanca condecorada con el logo de la academia: una estampa dorada con la figura de dos lobos. Sufría por la incomodidad de la corbata verde, que compartía color con su pantalón.

-¿Otra vez stalkeando a la nueva, Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kikyō a sus espaldas. Era una muchacha de largos y lisos cabellos. Ojos marrones profundos con rasgos tan afilados como los del resto de su rostro. –Deberías ir a hablarle de una vez, en lugar de saltarte las clases.- Continuó, mirándolo desafiante. Ella lucía una camisa con el mismo escudo académico que su acompañante, pero esta llevaba una falda color rojo: señal de que pertenecía a una institución superior.

-Está aquí hace 6 meses, deja de llamarla "la nueva". Se llama Kagome.- Contestó el peliplata, volteándose a ver a su amiga.-Y además, hoy ya es el último día antes de las vacaciones. No tiene sentido que le hable ahora.- Se reclinó sobre la baranda de la azotea y otra vez dirigió la vista al patio. – Digamos que no tiene la mejor impresión de mí…-

-Creo saber a qué te refieres.- Dijo la muchacha, asintiendo con la cabeza y endulzando su rostro. –Somos amigos desde que somos niños… y no es como que tu actitud haya cambiado mucho desde entonces.- Siguió, sin poder contener una pequeña risa al recordar sus travesuras.

-Oye, ya basta.- Se quejó el muchacho, ahora mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa. Se incorporó, poniendo las manos sobre la baranda, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el frente.-Luego de estas vacaciones seré estudiante de preparatoria, ¡y definitivamente seré un hombre nuevo!- Exclamó con determinación, asintiendo con orgullo para sí mismo.

-Lamento desilusionarte; la mayoría de mis compañeros que eran inmaduros en la secundaria, lo siguen siendo ahora.- Dijo Kikyō , aun sonriendo y mirando a su amigo. –De todas formas, si tanto te gusta, supongo que se valora tu esfuerzo.- Continuó, apoyando su mano en el hombre del chico. – Aunque eres inmaduro e insoportable, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no paras hasta conseguirlo; debo darte créditos por eso. – Y palmó un par de veces el hombro del muchacho.

Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida a Kikyō. Aunque ambos eran muy distintos, se las apañaron de maravilla para mantener una amistad por años. Durante la primaria, ambos se reunían en el patio de juegos y creaban los mejores planes para los recreos. Desde la rayuela comunitaria más grande, que ocupaba todo el patio, hasta bombas con mentoles y Coca-Cola en el baño. En la secundaria, Kikyō fue una alumna muchísimo más centrada, y como era de un curso superior, siempre le pasaba apuntes y tips a su amigo para que su paso por la academia se hiciese más ameno. Esto era lo mejor, ya que la muchacha realmente era dedicada. Dejando de lado su inteligencia nata, se encerraba por horas en su habitación estudiando y esforzándose para aparecer en las primeras posiciones de la tabla de notas. Y sí que lo logró. Durante tres años, osciló entre los mejores cinco promedios de toda la academia. Era un ejemplo a seguir para muchos alumnos. Hasta fue Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, pero decidió retirarse por falta de tiempo. Sin embargo, su reputación seguía en lo más alto.

Por otra parte, desde que entró a la secundaria, la reputación de Inuyasha comenzó a hacerse más y más oscura. Él jamás había sido fan de los estudios, mas sí disfrutaba del deporte y de una buena competencia. Se pasaba el rato más fuera que dentro del aula. Potenciaba a más no poder su destreza física, y eso le valió un lugar entre los mejores deportistas de la academia quienes, para embarrarla más, resultaron tener fama de matones. Inuyasha, gracias a su fácil irritabilidad y poca presencia en el aula, se ganó la reputación de rebelde más rápido de lo esperado. Comenzaron a circular rumores sobre él: desde que fumaba en el baño, que espiaba a chicas en el cambiador, que salía a tomar con hombres mayores, incluso que supuestamente él solo había vencido a un grupo de matones de otra academia. Si bien algunos eran ciertos, la gran mayoría eran falsos. Sin embargo, el joven no tenía intención alguna de desmentirlos. Si no fuese por Kikyō y sus apuntes, quizás ya lo hubieran expulsado de la academia.

-Gracias, Kikyō.- Antes de que pudiese agregar ninguna otra palabra, el sonido de las campanas retumbó en los oídos de ambos.

-Tengo que irme, debo preparar las cosas para el curso de verano. – Dijo la pelinegra, dándole la espalda al patio. – ¿No bajas?

-Quizás luego… La clase de Kagome dura 10 minutos más.- Contestó con una sonrisa, mirando a su amiga, aunque todo su cuerpo indicaba que no veía la el momento de girarse para volver a divisar a la muchacha en el patio. – Suerte, Kikyō.-

-Suerte con tu chica.- Dicho esto, Kikyō levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Su amigo hizo lo mismo, pero algo sonrojado.

* * *

-Woah, Kagome, mira quienes están platicando allá arriba.- Dijo en voz baja una chica de cabello obscuro, corriendo al lado de su amiga. Ambas, al igual que toda la clase, lucían el uniforme deportivo: Un short verde y una remera blanca. Bastante básico y práctico. –Te lo perdiste, Taisho-san no te quitaba la vista de encima.-

Kagome levantó la vista, logrando divisar al muchacho peliplata de su curso, acompañado con la muchacha un año mayor. Para este punto, ya no le resultaba tan chocante verlos juntos; y lo que es peor, tampoco le extrañaba verlos juntos mientras la observaban a ella. Kagome se consideraba una chica bastante promedio: cabello azabache alborotado, cachetes rosáceos, ojos castaños claro y casi siempre luciendo una sonrisa. De todos modos, aún no comprendía por qué atraía tanto la atención del joven Taisho. Cuando ella llegó a la academia, apenas tuvo interacciones con el muchacho. Los rumores sobre él no tardaron en llegarle, y asumió que el dichoso "brabucón" veía en ella una presa fácil. Se negó a cambiar su actitud hacia él, esperando poder enfrentarlo en caso de cualquier arrebato. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó. Él jamás tuvo otro intento de acercarse frontalmente, siempre se mantenía a raya junto con Kikyō, observándola.

-No me interesan los chicos como Inuyasha, Ayumi-chan.- Le contestó, aminorando el ritmo para poder tener una conversación más íntima.-Seguro estaba mirando por pervertido… Y siempre arrastra a la pobre de Kikyō-senpai con él.-Sentenció, tratando de no agitarse demasiado mientras corrían, aunque ya tenía ambas mejillas rojas. Por supuesto que ella conocía la reputación de Kikyō desde antes de entrar en la academia. La seguía por redes sociales y siempre que podía estaba al pendiente de sus actualizaciones. Le parecía una chica encantadora e inalcanzable. Desbordó de emoción cuando supo que iría a la academia a la que asistió su *influencer* favorita. Hasta fantaseó con cruzársela alguna vez y poder tener una conversación. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y aunque a veces recorrían los mismos pasillos, se encontraba demasiado tímida para saludarla. Finalmente se dio por vencida cuando vio su cercanía con el muchacho peliplata. Definitivamente haría mal trío. Además, se negaba a ser parte de su "sequito". En el pasado siempre fue humillada por su compañera de curso, Ayame, quien siempre la involucraba en chismes bizarros y le hacía pasar malos ratos. No quería, bajo ningún aspecto, volver a pasar por esas situaciones.

-¡No digas tonterías! Es obvio que le gustas.- Ayumi trataba de acercarse a su amiga, acelerando el paso y chocando sus hombros. Aunque obviamente fue un gesto amistoso, el impacto tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, haciéndola caer. -¡Ay Dios, Kagome, perdón!-

-Necesito…unos minutos… de… descanso…- Pidió la joven en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Sentándose y levantando la cabeza, miró al cielo agotada. Nop, Educación Física no era su fuerte.

Sin dejar que pase ni un minuto, una joven con un ágil correr se acercó al par. Tenía el cabello castaño atado en una coleta, algo de maquillaje y una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque ya llevaban varios minutos corriendo, se veía impecable; sin duda ella sí estaba en su salsa. Se acercó a Kagome, quien sonrió al verla.

-Ayumi-san, tu sigue y avísale a la profesora, por favor. Yo me haré cargo de nuestra debilucha.- Pidió, mientras se ponía frente de la muchacha en el suelo para ofrecerle una mano. Al ver como esta fruncía el ceño e inflaba los mofletes, le dedicó otra sonrisa. –Sabes que es broma.- Y extendió su mano, que fue tomada por su amiga.

Ayumi solo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que esas dos se habían hecho mejores amigas casi tan pronto como Kagome entró en la academia, y se sentía tranquila dejándolas juntas. Esperaba ella llegar viva a la siguiente vuelta para comunicarle lo sucedido a la asesina, es decir, profesora. Pero es una asesina. ¡20 minutos corriendo, es un abuso!

-Gracias, Sango-chan.- Una vez incorporada, Kagome volvió a reposarse en el hombro de su amiga.-Necesito agua y una charla, urgente.- Demandó a su compañera, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tranquila vaquera.- Contestó la muchacha, mientras comenzaban a caminar. Una vez que llegaron a los bancos de los vestidores, Sango se apresuró a buscar dos botellas de agua y apenas volvió, tomó asiento junto con su amiga. -¿Qué sucedió? Dudo mucho que Ayumi-san te haya tacleado.-

-No, es que estaba distraída y cansada.- Empezó a contar Kagome, mientras hacía ademán para que su acompañante le diera una de las botellas.-Inuyasha y Kikyō-senpai estaban mirando desde la terraza.-

-¿No deberías sentirte halagada? Es más que obvio que le gustas a Inuyasha.- Al escuchar esto, Kagome solo se limitó a tomar un sorbo de agua, frunciendo el ceño.-Aunque debe ser una molestia, ¿verdad?- Sango logró entenderla casi al momento de conocerse, y el sentimiento fue mutuo. Ambas podían comunicarse solo con gestos, y para un par de adolescentes, eso era algo vital.

-No es eso, solo que…-Kagome se giró para ver de frente a Sango, quien la observaba con una sonrisa pícara pintada. –Espera, ¿a qué te refieres, Sango-chan?- Y por alguna razón, un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, esta vez no por el cansancio.

-Debe ser una molestia que llames la atención de Inuyasha, pero no de quien verdaderamente te gusta.- Sango no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara mientras ponía en evidencia a su amiga.

-¡¿Y… y quién crees que me gusta?!- Le preguntó Kagome a su amiga, realmente nerviosa. Sango, de forma juguetona, se acercó a su compañera y le susurró un nombre en el oído, haciendo que la cara de Kagome se vuelva del color de un tomate. Se levantó del banco, y aún sonrojada, frunció el ceño hacia su amiga. - ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

Sango comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Las reacciones de su amiga realmente no tenían precio. Una vez que recobró en aire, se incorporó y se posicionó frente a Kagome, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Kagome-chan, somos mejores amigas… no tienes de que preocuparte.- Le sonrió comprensivamente, a la vez la otra volvía a su color normal.

-Lo sé… pero es demasiado pronto para decir que me gusta super seguro, de verdad… Es más como una especie de… ¿_crush, _algo platónico?-Contestó, mirando hacia un costado, tratando de evadir la mirada de su compañera; sin embargo, esta apretó un poco más su hombro, haciendo que ambas se mirasen a los ojos.

-Aún hay mucho tiempo por delante, ¡te estaré apoyando!-Dijo Sango con la mirada rebosada de emoción, sentía que era participe de un manga shōjo, o algo así. – ¿Podemos decir que tienes un _crush_ oficialmente, entonces?-

-…puede ser.-Finalmente, Kagome se relajó un poco y dejó salir una pequeña risa. –No es justo, Sango-chan. Contigo no puedo mantener el misterio ni un poco.-Dicho esto, ambas comenzaron a reír, encaminándose hacia los casilleros en busca de su ropa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sango Holmes a tu servicio.-

-… Pero tu apellido es Himura.-

-¡No arruines la diversión, maldita inculta!- Ambas chicas no podían parar de reír. Cambiaron su atuendo de gimnasia al uniforme rutinario luego de ponerse algo de perfume y lavarse el rostro. –Y pensar que será el último día que llevaremos este uniforme.-

-Habla por ti, yo debo asistir al curso de verano, tengo que ponerme a estudiar matemática.- Contestó Kagome, mientras se acomodaba un poco más el lazo de su pecho.-Aunque sí tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia…-

-¡Kagome-chan!-Sango llamó la atención de su amiga. Tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, otra vez se veía llena de emoción.- ¡Hagamos que nuestros años de preparatoria estén llenos de historias de amor, empezando por este verano!- Casi parecía que toda la habitación estaba repleta del aura entusiasmada de Sango, lo cual abrumaba un poco a Kagome, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. –¡Te acercarás a tu _crush_, yo conseguiré al hombre de mis sueños, escribiremos un manga _shōnen-ai_ y asistiremos a muchos eventos!- Los ojos de la joven irradiaban estrellitas.

-¡Claro! Hagamos que sean años llenos de amor, amistad y estudios.- Rió al ver cómo la luz de su amiga se opacaba un poco al escuchar la palabra "estudios".-Oye, a menos que tus "historias de amor" incluyan a chicos millonarios o robar un banco, hay que estudiar para entrar a una buena universidad.-

-…aguafiestas. Además, creí que tu querías hacerte cargo del templo de tu familia.-Argumentó Sango, inflando los cachetes como una niña pequeña. Secretamente le encantaba poder comportarse así entre amigas.

Kagome estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero el resto de las alumnas entró repentinamente a los vestidores, haciendo un ruidoso barullo. Ambas chicas decidieron tomar sus cosas y salir. Las clases ya habían terminado, y las muchachas se despidieron un con fuerte abrazo en la entrada del instituto.

¡Las vacaciones comenzaron!

* * *

**¿Qué oooondis? ¿Les gustó algo? ¿Estuvo muy flojo? ¡Díganme, díganme xfiiis! **

**Sobre lo que comenté arriba: Hace un añito o un poco más, había publicado los primeros caps de este fic. Debido a determinadas circunstancias, decidí sacarlo, y cuando se me pasó, me re arrepentí. Decidí volver a disfrutar el escribir fics, modifiqué un toque este, y decidí empezar a subirlo otra vez. **

**Si lo leíste antes: muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Y si lo estás leyendo por primera vez: ¡Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer fic! Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Desde ya, la pareja principal NO va a ser una de las más comunes (más allá de que una de mis OTP sí sea InuKag jajaja). Espero que sigan conmigo esta historia~.**

**Espero sus comentarios, los voy a apreciar muuuchísimo! Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos y abrazos, sobre todo. **

**Besitooos**


	2. Jung-sensei

_**¡Buenas, buenas! Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy~**_

* * *

La primera semana de vacaciones fue considerablemente tranquila para Kagome. Dedicó la mayoría de sus mañanas en ayudar a su abuelo con las tareas del templo. Más tarde siempre trataba de aprovechar para pasar el rato con su hermanito Sota jugando videojuegos o simplemente molestándolo, antes de que ambos empezaran sus actividades de verano. Además, como cualquier adolescente, se la pasó leyendo y hablando sin parar un momento con su mejor amiga, Sango.

-"¡Esto te va a encantar! El chico es un demonio y ella una princesa, ¡es tan romántico!"-Decía el mensaje de su amiga, seguidos de varios emojis en KakaoTalk.

-"No quiero romanticismos TT"- Contestó Kagome, recostada en su recamara con el pijama puesto. Constaba de un short y una remera de tirantes, ambos color negro, con estampados de conejitos rosas. Fue un regalo de su madre, así que casi no le daba pudor usarlo. De todas formas, si salía, solo iba a dormir a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-"…Pero encontré un _dōjinshi_ de _Kuroshitsuji_".- Respondió al poco tiempo Sango, usando el emoji de "guiño". Ambas eran fangirls de ese anime. Cuando Kagome entró en la misma academia que Sango, la nueva vio como la castaña guardaba, no lo suficientemente cauta, el segundo tomo del manga de _Kuroshitsuji. _Fue entonces cuando reunió el valor de acercársele, y como quien dice, el resto es historia.

-"¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Pásamelo, por favor!"-Rogaba Kagome, mirando el celular divertida, tratando de no reírse demasiado alto. Sin embargo, sus risas fueron mermando al ver la hora en el celular: 1:30am. –"Maldición TT Sango-chan, debo irme a dormir, mañana empieza el curso de verano TT."- Ahora solo miraba el celular con frustración, mientras lo dejaba sobre su cama y se ponía de pie para apagar la luz.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, pues no sabría qué alumnos habría en el curso. Se supone que serían simples clases de tutoría para alumnos de último año de secundaria. Por lo que ella había oído, la diferencia entre la exigencia del Secundario con la Preparatoria en esa Institución era demasiado, tanto que muchos levantaron quejas hacia la dirección. Como respuesta, algunos alumnos superiores se habían ofrecido a dar estas tutorías a cambio de puntaje. Sango le había contado que al principio solo iban los más empollones, pero cuando los alumnos superiores del equipo de deporte eran bochados poco a poco de la preparatoria, comenzaron a pedirles a sus kōhai que asistieran a las tutorías. Desde entonces, ese lugar era bastante parecido a una ensalada. La cabeza de Kagome no dejaba de expulsar preguntas: ¿Serían muchos? ¿Pocos? Si asistían los revoltosos de último año… quizás vaya a estar Inuyasha. El solo pensarlo la desalentó un poco, pero sacudió su cabeza para borrar esas ideas. Quizás hasta sería bueno que él estuviese, así se daría la oportunidad de conocerlo y dejar sus prejuicios de lado. Aun conociendo todos los rumores sobre él, no podía terminar de creérselos. Después de todo, él era amigo de su tan admirada Kikyō-senpai, ¿verdad?

Kagome le dio una pausa a sus pensamientos. En la vida real, no la conocía tanto, quizás hasta la misma Kikyō era una rebelde en cubierto… Luego de tan solo pensarlo, sacudió la idea de su cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Aunque no se había animado a acercársele, la había estado observando. A pesar de tener un semblante frío, siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y saludaba a sus ex-profesores con una sonrisa. Cuando la veía interactuar con Inuyasha, también notaba sus facciones relajarse. No estaba segura si es que el peliplata realmente no era lo que decían, o el corazón de Kikyō era tan bueno que no le importaba. Cuando eso cruzó por su mente, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. Eso la hacía admirarla más.

Se acercó a la cama con lentitud y tanteó su acolchado hasta encontrar su celular. Por un momento pensó en entrar a Instagram y "stalkear" a su senpai. Se resignó al volver a posar sus ojos sobre la hora que le indicaba el teléfono. Kagome no era una muchacha de malas notas, de hecho, era bastante inteligente, pero una simple materia había hecho que su promedio bajase brutalmente: _Matemática, malditas matemáticas_. Sabía que su dificultad para mantener la coherencia entre las extrañas mezclas entre números y letras para finalmente encontrar la dichosa "x" iba a acentuarse más si llegaba a las clases sin dormir.

-"Buenas noches, Kagome-chan. Sueña con Pitágoras. Te quiero."- Saludó su amiga, acompañado de un risueño emoji. Por supuesto que Sango comprendía la dificultad que tenía su amiga con esta materia, hasta la compartía pero se negaba a ir al curso, pues necesitaba conseguir un trabajo de verano para ayudar a su familia. Habían prometido que si Kagome aprendía algo, ella le iba a ayudar, y Sango le pagaría con un almuerzo en el caso de conseguir trabajo.

-"Sango-chan, toooonta. También te quiero."- Escribió como saludo final, enviando un pequeño corazón violeta. Muy a su pesar, programó la alarma bastante temprano y bloqueó la pantalla. Apoyó el celular en su mesa de luz, alejando cualquier tentación de seguir viciando, y se acomodó para dormir. Mañana debía volver a abrir los condenados libros de matemática.

.

.

.

.

La noche pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kagome. La alarma de su celular comenzó a hacer un horroroso ruido apenas llegadas las 7.30am. Por supuesto, normalmente para ir clases se levantaba a una hora similar sin rechistar, pero, ¡eran vacaciones, maldita sea!

El curso comenzaba a las 10am, así que hizo un sencillo cálculo mental. Si descansaba un poquitín más, hasta las 8am, podía ir más descansada, desayunar algo, y salir con tiempo de sobra. No vivía tan lejos de la academia. Podría pedalear tranquila sin necesidad de tomar el tren. ¡Todo calculado! Pensado y hecho, tomó su celular y reprogramó la alarma. Se acomodó sobre la almohada y se dispuso a descansar esa media horita reparadora.

...

...

...

9.15am

_¡Maldición!_ Kagome se levantó con desesperación al ver la hora en su celular. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida. Su subconsciente estaba tan emperrado en querer seguir su horario de vacaciones de verano que le jugó en contra. Se puso su uniforme a la velocidad de un rayo. El lazo de la camisa lo tenía mal anudado, y tenía una media más alta que la otra. Hasta la camisa le había quedado mal abrochada. Solo su falda verde había quedado más o menos en su lugar. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, siquiera pudo tomar un mísero jugo de naranja. Apenas se dio una cepillada en el cabello y salió corriendo.

-¡Me voy~!-Saludó a su abuelo, el único presente de la casa.

-Que te vaya bien.- Contestó este, con pereza, pero dedicándole una sonrisa a su acelerada nieta.

Optó por pedalear unas cuadras hacia la estación y terminó tomando el tren. Normalmente le gustaba viajar relajada en su bicicleta, pero esta vez no iba a poder ser. La academia estaba a unas cuadras de la otra estación, así que también se apuró en pedalear cuando bajó del tren. A duras penas llegó 10.10am al instituto. Entró corriendo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se detuvo unos momentos en el descanso de la escalera. Decidió tomar una bocanada de aire y recapitular la poca información que tenía sobre el curso: este tendría lugar en la tercer aula del segundo piso. Por lo tanto, ya no le quedaba casi nada para llegar. Se incorporó para retomar su camino, sin embargo, algo hizo que volviese a perder el aliento.

-Kikyō-senpai...- Susurró mientras observaba a la nombrada en lo alto de las escaleras. Kikyō se encontraba ya en el segundo piso, observándola extrañada desde el final de las escaleras. Por supuesto que el uniforme de la mayor estaba perfectamente arreglado, hasta traía un maletín de lo más formal. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de Kagome. De todas las personas, a la última que esperaba ver allí, en verano, era a su senpai. _Y justo el día en el que peor me puse el uniforme_, se maldecía interiormente.

-¿Estás bien?- Se limitó a preguntar la muchacha en lo alto, escrutando a la joven. Con solo verla, pudo deducir lo que ocurría_. -Se quedó dormida. Muy dormida.-_ Entre tantas veces que su mejor amigo se paraba a mirar a la muchacha, ella terminaba observándola también. A veces llegaba con el cabello algo alborotado o la escuchaba quejarse por haber dormido poco, pero jamás la había visto tan apurada y desalineada. Aunque en el fondo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura. Sin embargo, tampoco sabía qué hacía exactamente esa muchacha ahí. Según Inuyasha, tenía buenas notas, y no había tenido problemas con el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria.

-Eh... sí, claro.-Atinó a contestar, algo torpe, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras lentamente. Una vez que estuvieron a la misma altura, Kagome se giró para estar frente a Kikyō. Según recordaba, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, a solo unos pasos de distancia. Así era más notoria la diferencia de altura: no era demasiada, pero la mayor le llevaba por lo menos media cabeza de alto. Kagome tenía que levantar un poco la barbilla para mirarla directamente.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.- Dijo Kikyō, tratando de hacer la situación lo menos incómoda posible. Se tragó el impulso de acomodar el uniforme de la más pequeña. Notaba como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rosas y titubeaba al contestar, bastante nerviosa. Asumió que esta era la reacción lógica al encontrarse tan desarreglada delante de la "famosa alumna modelo", título que Kikyō escuchó a más de un alumno o profesor designarle, y que tampoco le molestaba.

_ .Mío, es cierto. Debe pensar que soy rara por saber su nombre sin haber hablado nunca TT-_ Pensaba Kagome, no tan alejada de las conjeturas que había hecho la otra muchacha. Si bien Kikyō era conocida por toda la escuela, siempre se cruzaron en el pasillo y la más joven jamás expresó su admiración por esta. _-¿Pensará que soy maleducada y que la ignoré?-_ Los pensamientos tan pesimistas de Kagome viajaban bastante rápido considerando lo dormida que estaba. Bajó la mirada avergonzada. -Soy Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi, es un gusto, senpai.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

_-¿Está... actuando linda?-_Pensó Kikyō inconscientemente al ver a la muchacha sonrosarse nuevamente y escucharla hablar tan bajito, en contraste con el tono habitual con el que siempre la oía hablar con sus amigas o, muy de vez en cuando, con Inuyasha_. _Se extrañó ella misma al encontrarse pensando así, pero inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad. -Me llamo Jung Kikyō. Mucho gusto, Higurashi-san.- Y contestó a la leve reverencia.

_-Es verdad, su apellido es extranjero.-_ Recordó Kagome_.-¡Suena chick, genial como Kikyō-senpai!__... __¿__Espera, qu__é__ estoy pensando? Tonta, haz algo, te está mirando, ¡reacciona!-_Se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes, pero finalmente volvió en sí, para dirigirse a su senpai quien, efectivamente, la estaba mirando bastante divertida a su parecer.-Ehm... yo... voy tarde para el curso.- Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Agregó un pequeño ademán con la mano, señalando hacia delante, por donde quedaba su aula.

-Entonces vamos por el mismo lado.-Contestó Kikyō, dándose la media vuelta para avanzar hacia el salón. Kagome se quedó atrás, algo perpleja. -¿No vienes?...- Frenó su paso y volvió a encarar a la muchacha. Decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Le pareció bastante encantador dejar de verla desde las sombras con Inuyasha, pero sabía que si extendía más este momento incómodo, a la joven iba a darle un infarto o algo.

-Sí... ¡Sí!-Respondió Kagome, quien al fin espabilada. Se adelantó con rápidos pasos para alcanzar a la mayor. -Es solo que me sorprendí. No pensé que Kikyō-senpai también asistiría al curso, y que también llegase tarde.-Alegó Kagome, una vez la hubo alcanzado. Sentía que retomaba algo de su confianza. Contuvo una pequeña risita y sus mejillas seguían rojas.

Kikyō la miró de reojo, y la otra muchacha le devolvió la mirada. La mayor se limitó a levantar la ceja, sin intención de contestar. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el frente y adelantó el paso, llegando antes al aula.

Kagome la miró unos pasos más atrás, sorprendida. Inmediatamente, cubrió su boca arrepentida y sintió su confianza caer nuevamente. _-¿La habré incomodado? Hablé con demasiada confianza y siquiera somos cercanas, seguro me odia TT - _se lamentaba internamente. A veces su inconsciente de adolescente no la dejaba tranquila.

Finalmente, Kikyō abrió la puerta y entró, esperando a su acompañante en la entrada. Kagome se apuró un poco hasta quedar frente a la puerta también. Abrió sus ojos con asombro: el aula estaba vacía. Kikyō hizo un movimiento con la mano, invitándola a entrar. Así lo hizo, y la mayor volvió a cerrar la puerta corrediza.

-No asisto al curso como alumna, yo soy una de las tutoras.- Aclaró Kikyō, mientras se acercaba al banco principal, dejando su maletín en el asiento principal. -Y tampoco llego tarde. Cambié el horario del curso a 10.30am, ¿nadie te avisó por KakaoTalk?-Inquirió a la más joven, esta vez mirándola de frente.

Kagome se sintió abrumada. Sus neuronas, antes demasiado dormidas como para hacer sinapsis, finalmente parecían funcionar: _-¡Claro! ¡Era tan obvio! Kikyō-senpai es de las mejores alumnas, por supuesto que ella iba a dar tutorías_.- Se dio un palm-face mental, regañándose por caer tan tarde ante hechos tan obvios. Otra vez la invadieron los nervios mientras observaba a Kikyō, inmaculada, sentada en el banco. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y tomó el asiento que estaba justo enfrentado al de la otra muchacha.

-Entonces... un gusto, "Jung-sensei"- Bromeó, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Tales palabras causaron una leve risa en Kikyō. Se notaba aún el nerviosismo de la joven, pero se apreciaba el esfuerzo de hacer la situación lo menos tensa posible.

-Un gusto, Higurashi-san.-Contestó la "docente", seguido de una risa de ambas. -Ya pronto llegarán los demás.- Finalmente el aire comenzaba a ser menos denso.

Kagome asintió y comenzó a sacar sus materiales. El libro, la calculadora y la cartuchera. Volvió a mirar al frente, donde Kikyō estaba anotando cosas en un cuaderno grande, con una expresión de concentración. Decidió llamar su atención con una pregunta algo boba. –Sensei, puedo usar calculadora, ¿verdad?- A lo que la mayor se limitó a asentir, algo divertida. Kagome se relajó sobre su asiento, algo más cómoda_. –Solo tengo que actuar normal… quizás el curso no sea tan malo, quizás vaya a ser un buen verano.-_

_..._

Un estrepitoso golpe la sacó de su ensoñación, y también vio como Kikyō dio un pequeño y tierno brinco en su asiento por el sobresalto. La puerta había sido abierta de par en par, dejando ver a un muchacho de ojos dorados, que siquiera tenía puesto el uniforme.

-Oi, Kikyō! ¡¿Tienes los apuntes o…?!- Había sido la introducción de Inuyasha, en un volumen considerablemente alto. Sin embargo, su tono de voz cayó al notar que su mejor amiga no estaba sola. Se sonrojó levemente y puso una sonrisa tonta. -¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? Jaja… Jamás imaginé que…- Aunque fue callado por la mirada algo molesta de la mencionada.

Kikyō, quien decidió que ya había tenido suficientes momentos incómodos por el resto de la mañana y, de paso, salvando a su amigo, decidió intervenir. –Inuyasha, se va a caer el mundo, llegaste a tiempo.- Aprovechó a burlarse un poco de su atónito amigo. Se levantó con delicadeza y se acercó hasta la puerta, tomándolo por el hombro para llevarlo hacia afuera. –Vamos Romeo, que tengo que explicarte unas cosas…- Antes de terminar de salir del aula, se volteó a ver a la otra muchacha. –Higurashi-san, adelántate y marca los ejercicios que no entiendas. Vuelvo en unos minutos.- Y con una sonrisa, dejando a la jovencita algo perpleja, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

_**Fiiiiiiiin de capítulo de hoy, bellezas. Antes que nada, les dejo un par de palabritas que podrían llegar a no conocer del fic:**_

**-**_**Kuroshitsuji**: También conocido como Black Butler o Mayordomo negro. Es un anime y manga escrito e ilustrado por Yana Toboso. Se supone que está clasificado como __Shōnen /fantasía y acción, de mis favs/... pero pasaron cosas(?), y hoy en día es bastante más conocido por la pareja principal: un chico y su mayordomo. Y existen bastantes historias yaoi entre estos dos~ ¡Está bastante bueno! Yo no soy re fan, pero porque tampoco me lo vi completo jijiji._

_-**Dōjinshi**: Son mangas autopublicados. A muy grandes rasgos, serían como fanfictions pero ilustrados tipo manga. Pueden estar basados en parejas o personajes de algún anime o serie (como en este caso) o ser mangas de pequeña tirada originales. _

**_-Kōhai: _**_Sería lo contrario a "senpai". Son aquellas personas de grados inferiores respecto a otras. _

_-**Jung**: El apellido de Kikyō es coreano. Significa Virtuoso, Puro, Leal y Justo. O algo así jajajaja No garantizo traducción fiable._

**_¿Ustedes también fangirlean con algún otro anime/manga/serie además de Inuyasha? Be honest! *-*_**

**_Respuestas_**:

_**Dany**_: _Millones de gracias por volver a leer mi fic~. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi para no dejarlo, y espero que te guste!_

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna crítica, algún comentario? Se acepta de todo, y se aprecia mil que dejen su opinión! Y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado! Voy a tratar de ser constante con las actualizaciones~. _**


	3. Importante para las dos

_**¡Buenaaas! Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy! (Y que la constancia subiendo esto me dure por más de 3 capítulos lol)**_

* * *

Kagome no podía dejar de mover su pierna derecha, ansiosa. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Kikyō e Inuyasha habían salido del aula.

_-Se están tardando, ¿qué tanto tienen que hablar? Se supone que Kikyō-senpai debería estarme ayudando...-_ Pensó la joven, un poco molesta. Al momento se tensó, ¿por qué le molestaba? _–Son amigos, claro que Kikyō-senpai va a tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite para ayudarlo a él… -_Se contestó a sí misma en sus pensamientos. Finalmente trató de relajarse un poco en su asiento. Sin perderse más, volvió su concentración hacia el libro.

...

...

...

Agotada, dejó su lápiz mecánico a un lado. Miró su hoja por última vez, llena de círculos y borrones. Se dio por vencida.

_-Me pidió que marcara lo que no entendía... pero es que no entiendo nada.-_ Se recostó sobre su cuaderno y al instante sintió su celular vibrar. Era la alarma de los fines de semana, había olvidado desactivarla. -10:27... No falta nada para que sea la hora, y Kikyō-senpai aún no vuelve.-Hablaba para sí misma_. -Saldré un momento...-_Decidió.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de forma sigilosa. _-No es como si los quisiera espiar...-_Se decía a sí misma, aunque su actitud indicaba lo contrario. Abrió apenas unos centímetros de la puerta corrediza, lo suficiente para lograr ver hacia afuera con uno de sus ojos_. -Me retracto. Totalmente los estoy espiando.-_Y ahogó las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente. Otra vez.

Logró divisar a su senpai a unos pasos de la puerta, dándole la espalda. Inuyasha podría verla si levantaba la vista lo suficiente, pero estaba muy concentrado en los papeles que le estaba enseñando Kikyō. Sus delicados dedos se movían alrededor de todo el papel, como explicándole procedimientos y esquemas al joven, a la vez que este asentía.

Kagome, apenas consiente de su tensión, finalmente se relajó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan a la defensiva? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de…_estudiar matemáticas_? Al verlos simplemente platicar sobre tareas y cosas que ella tampoco entendía, estaba dispuesta a darse la media vuelta y volver a su asiento, hasta que escuchó su nombre en la conversación.

-Así que serás la tutora de Kagome este verano, ¿verdad?- Comenzó Inuyasha, ahora fijando la vista en la mayor.

-Sí, así es.-Se limitó a contestar la muchacha, aun mirando las hojas, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡¿No es genial?!-Una brillante sonrisa se formó en la boca del muchacho.- ¡Puedes hablarle bien de mí y ayudarme a sumar puntos con ella!-Exclamó entusiasmado, zarandeando un poco a la chica.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño_. -¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! ¡Si quiere decirme algo, que me lo diga de frente!... Aunque por supuesto que lo rechazaré, pero no puede pedirle a Kikyō-senpai que haga el trabajo sucio por él. - _Ella quería acercarse a Inuyasha, eventualmente, pero no de forma romántica. Y menos así. Ella valoraba muchísimo el ser frontal con las personas. Además, no podía evitar estar preocupada por la respuesta que daría su senpai. Si era una respuesta positiva, se le rompería el corazón y debería quitarla del pedestal en que la tenía "inconscientemente".

De forma inesperada, la mayor tomó con más fuerza las hojas, parecía molesta. -Tiene que ser una broma.- Musitó por lo bajo, para luego mirar a Inuyasha, también con el ceño fruncido. –No seré tu cupido también, Inuyasha. Ve a coquetear a otra parte.- Contestó cortante.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sobresaltaron. La pequeña espía no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa. - C_laro que Kikyō-senpai jamás aceptaría algo así_ \- Y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, algo sonrojada. Sin embargo, por el tono tan cortante que utilizó, no pudo evitar quedarse pensando.- _Se le darán mal los temas amorosos o?... No recuerdo haberla visto en pareja._-

Por otra parte, Inuyasha tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando directo a la mirada molesta de su amiga. - Perdón, perdón.- Puso sus manos a la defensiva.- No me mates, no quería... - Se calló al ver que su amiga bajaba la mirada, sin querer mirarlo. -En serio, sé que esto es importante para ti, Kikyō. Lo siento- Dijo en tono más serio, algo apenado. – Siempre haces el triple de esfuerzo por mi, y siempre te estoy súper agradecido.- Prosiguió, haciendo hincapié exagerado en "súper", logrando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga.

Kagome estaba sorprendida desde su escondite. Jamás hubiese creído a Inuyasha capaz de disculparse tan rápido, ser tan considerado y respetuoso con su amiga. Siempre había creído, gracias a los rumores, que el muchacho abusaba de la bondad de su senpai y que no le importaban los esfuerzos que ella hacía o en los problemas que podría llegarse a meter. Se sintió un poco culpable al ver lo equivocada que estaba respecto a eso. A su vez, sintió algo de emoción al saber que estaba siendo participe, de alguna forma, en algo importante para Kikyō.

Irrumpiendo en la escena, comenzó a escucharse un bullicio proveniente de las escaleras. Llegaron al pasillo 2 jóvenes bastante apuestos. Un moreno con ojos celestes y coleta alta; otro muchacho también moreno, pero con el cabello elegantemente trenzado. Ambos se acercaron donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyō.

-¡Buenos días, Kikyō-san, Inuyasha!-Saludó el muchacho con la trenza. Simplemente levantó su mano desde una distancia prudente, gesto que fue devuelto por ambos mencionados.

-Buenas, Jung-senpai.-También habló el chico de la coleta, con una media sonrisa plasmada en la cara. -Hola, bobo.-Dijo, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. El aludido bufó, rodando los ojos, pero chocaron puños de todas formas a manera de saludo. -No sabía que permitían animales en el curso.- Continuó, en forma de burla.

-Claro, tú serás la mascota de la clase, Kōga.-Le contestó el peliplata, recibiendo una mirada molesta por dicho joven.

-¿Entonces no te quedas, Inuyasha?-Preguntó de forma un poco más seria el chico de la trenza. Se observaba un chico bastante más elegante, quizás altanero. Hablaba con un tono bastante frívolo, sobre todo al dirigirse a Inuyasha.

-Neh. Vine a recoger unos apuntes que me hizo Kikyō.- Contestó, sin dar mayor interés ni al tono ni a lo dicho por los muchachos. Finalmente tomó los papeles de la mano de su amiga. Al ver que la sonrisa seguía presente en el rostro de ella, supo que lo había perdonado, más o menos.

-Así que la tutora tiene preferencia por sus amigos. Qué mal. -Exclamó Kōga en son de broma, aunque la única risa que causó fue la de Inuyasha. El muchacho de la coleta se disponía a dar por terminada la charla antes que el peliplata, pero algo llamó su atención por unos segundos. Levantó la mirada y logró ver como la muchacha detrás de la puerta se sonrojaba y volvía hacia su banco. Optó por no decir nada, aunque le causaba curiosidad, estaba seguro de que la vería dentro. Inconscientemente, sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno, no lloren por mí. Nos vemos.- Se despedía Inuyasha de los muchachos. – ¡Adiós, Kikyō!- Y la aludida le saludó agitando la mano.- Suerte con ese salvaje.-Se carcajeó, señalando a Kōga, quien se limitó a soltar un bufido, más sonrió disimuladamente cuando Inuyasha se perdió de vista por las escaleras.

Kikyō se adelantó a ingresar al aula y cruzó miradas con Kagome, dedicándole una sonrisa. Indicó a los dos muchachos que también entrasen, y así lo hicieron. Kōga se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de Kagome, mientras que el muchacho de la trenza se sentó dos bancos más atrás de él. Ambos sacaron sus apuntes.

-De acuerdo… hay un par de alumnos que siguen de vacaciones, como habrán leído en el chat grupal. Aprovechen a preguntar ahora, ya que cuando el resto se reintegre, trataré de avanzar con ellos.- Anunció Kikyō con tono serio, parándose frente a la pizarra. –Por hoy, solo orientaremos matemática.- Y tomó una tiza apuntando unos ejercicios. –Aquí hay conceptos básicos para lo que se ve en los primeros años de preparatoria. Búsquenlos en sus libros y traten de resolverlos hasta donde puedan. Entonces llámenme, veremos y centraremos la clase en donde estén los errores.- Concluyó, tomando asiento en el banco del profesor.

Kagome estaba a punto de llamar la atención de su senpai/sensei para decirle que, desde que ella salió del aula se encuentra leyendo esos ejercicios, pero se vio incapaz de resolver alguno. Antes de siquiera poder hablar, sintió como la persona sentada a su lado se levantaba de forma estrepitosa, llamando la atención, sin intención de comunicar alguna duda.

-Oiga, Jung-senpai.-Dijo en tono algo elevado el muchacho.- ¿No deberíamos presentarnos antes? ¡Es aburrido!- Y sin esperar respuesta de la sensei, quien solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada, se dirigió a la joven que se encontraba en el otro banco.-Un gusto, preciosa. Me llamo Harada Kōga. El chico de atrás es Banryū Bankotsu. Somos los chicos malos. -Y le guiñó el ojo a su compañera. Sorprendentemente no encontró la respuesta que esperaba, pues la chica siquiera estaba sonrojada, y por el contrario, se veía algo fastidiada.

-Soy Higurashi Kagome. Y te conozco, Kōga-kun.- Dijo casi entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido, dejando al joven atónito. El tal Bankotsu disfrutaba del espectáculo desde atrás, como solía hacer cada vez que su amigo metía la pata.- Estabas en el salón de al lado, yo estaba en el 3-A y tú en el 3-C.- Continuó, sin dejarlo acotar nada.- Y podríamos haber hablado luego de clases, ten algo de respeto. Kikyō-senpai nos presta su valioso tiempo para aclararnos las dudas, ¿y tú dices que "es aburrido"? - Finalizó, defendiendo inconscientemente a su senpai. Al darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco, pero ya no podía retractarse. Con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados, volteó su cabeza, dándole la espalda a Kōga.

El muchacho, atónito, volvió a sentarse. Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para no seguir armando escándalo. Sonrojado y avergonzado, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kikyō, en señal silenciosa de disculpas, y volvió su cabeza a los libros.

Por su parte, Kikyō también se encontraba atónita. Ya no estaba molesta, solo feliz y confundida. Jamás habían hablado en profundidad, así que se sintió halagada por la consideración que la muchacha le tenía. Nadie la había defendido así. Era consciente de que quizás Kagome no sabía la importancia que esto tenía para ella, y aun así enfrentó a un muchacho de su edad _por ella_. Sabía que Kōga no lo había dicho con mala intención; aunque revoltoso, no era un "chico malo". Pero le molestó un poco el sobresalto. Kikyō se había perdido en sus pensamientos y, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, hasta que notó la reverencia del joven, la cual finalmente respondió.

La clase transcurrió más o menos rápido, después de todo solo iban a ser 3 horas de clase. Kikyō se pasó más de una hora y media al lado del banco de Kagome, resolviendo sus dudas, las cuales eran demasiadas. La mayor se tomaba el tiempo y tenía la paciencia de explicarlo en el pizarrón y luego solo a ella. Por su parte, Kagome, aunque sonrojada y nerviosa por la presencia y cercanía de su senpai, daba pequeños saltos de alegría al terminar de resolver un ejercicio.

El celular de Kikyō alertó a todos que ya eran 13.30pm, y por lo tanto, la clase del día había terminado. Bankotsu fue el primero en retirarse, guardando todo en su bolso apresuradamente y avisándole a Kōga que le esperaría abajo. Kikyō finalmente se alejó de Kagome y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. El muchacho de la coleta aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse a su compañera, quien también estaba guardando todo. Llamó su atención tocándole el hombro.

-Kagome, dijiste que podíamos hablar después de clases, así que…-Aunque paró al ver la mirada extrañada de la muchacha.-Tranquila linda, no vengo a coquetear. Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de antes.- Bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando directamente a la joven.

-Kōga-kun…Ya está bien- Sonrió Kagome amablemente, logrando un sonrojo en el muchacho. Se puso de pie para que ambos estuviesen a la misma altura. –Aprecio y acepto tus disculpas, es muy atento de tu parte. Aunque deberías disculparte con Kikyō-senpai también. ¡Y que no se repita!-Regañó a su compañero, pero con un tono más dulce.

-¡De acuerdo!-Exclamó animadamente Kōga. Tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a Kagome con una sonrisa. – Llevémonos bien! -

-Claro que sí, Kōga-kun. Nos vemos la próxima clase.-Saludó la muchacha.

-Nos vemos la próxima clase, preciosa.- Contestó al saludo y salió del aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kagome le devolvió el saludo con la mano y saltó una carcajada mientras volvía a tomar su bolso para guardar el par de cosas que quedaban sobre el banco. Cuando por fin hubo terminado, Kagome se dispuso a irse, pero un llamado la detuvo.

-Higurashi-san, espera un momento.- La llamó Kikyō, sin el tono frío con el que había manejado la clase. La susodicha observó a la mayor, quien se acercaba a ella. Sin decir una palabra más, la senpai dejó su maletín a un costado, agachándose frente a Kagome. La joven miró hacia abajo sonrojada, sin entender bien qué sucedía.

-Ki…Kikyō-senapai, ¿qué haces…?- Sin embargo, no fue capaz de continuar, ya que sintió el tacto de Kikyō sobre sus piernas. Se petrificó allí mismo, con la cara parecida al color de una manzana. Estuvo a punto de dar una patada de la conmoción, hasta que sintió cómo las manos de la muchacha acomodaban y ponían sus calcetines a una misma altura, de forma muy prolija. –Kikyō-senpai… gracias…-Logró decir, aún confundida, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo demasiado rápido. La senpai se incorporó estando a la altura de la menor. Acercó sus manos hacia la camisa de esta, acomodando el cuello y atando el lazo correctamente. Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que creía que podrían escucharse los latidos de su corazón hasta el pasillo, y tan sonrojada que podía sentir sus orejas arder. No volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que Kikyō quitó sus delicadas manos del ahora acomodado uniforme.

-No, tómalo como un gesto de agradecimiento por haber encarado a Koga...- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas a ninguna persona, pero lo de hace un rato la había conmovido más de lo que debería. –Además, soy tu senpai. Aunque sea verano, no puedo permitir que te pasees con el uniforme así por la academia.-

El sonrojo de Kagome se hizo aún más intenso, si es que se podía. –Es que me quedé super dormida, y no quería faltar- Contestó con un poco de vergüenza en su voz.- Además, me molestó que te interrumpiera, esto es algo importante para ti, senpai.- Y apenas terminó de pronunciar la frase, se dio cuenta de su error. Se expuso de forma muy evidente. Inmediatamente, entre muchos nervios, trató de explicarse. – Es que… es que… yo escuché casualmente cuando hablabas con Inuyasha, pero está bien, para mí también es importante! Nunca fui buena en matemáticas, y jamás tendría el nivel de preparatoria, pero contigo logré completar dos hojas de ejercicios y entenderlos, ¡eres muy buena profesora!- Aseguró, a la vez que asentía emocionada con las mejillas aún rosas.

_-¿Escuchó casualmente? Que sincera, no sé si yo sería capaz de admitir algo así.-_Pensó con ternura. -Que amable de tu parte. Me alegra poder ayudarte.-Intentó responder con la mayor compostura posible, pues luego de escuchar aquello, las mejillas de Kikyō también tomaron algo de color.-De todas formas, desde esta mañana tenía ganas de acomodar tu uniforme.-Soltó sin pensar, provocando un silencio entre ambas_. -¿Qué… qué acabo de decir?-_ Se miraron a los ojos un instante. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagome comenzó a reírse.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan atenta, senpai.-Le dijo entre risas.

Kikyō la miraba extrañada y un poco sonrojada, pero le dedicó otra sonrisa y dejó salir unas elegantes carcajadas. Antes de poder volver a contestar, una corta melodía salió del celular de la más joven. Esta sacó su celular y observó la pantalla de bloqueo: era un mensaje de Sango.

"¿Ya saliste? Estoy en el parque con Kohaku. ¡Ven a tomar un helado con nosotros!", se leía. Kagome tenía ganas de ir a tomar un helado con su amiga, pero le estaba encantando este rato con su senpai. Cuando quiso retomar la conversación, Kikyō se le adelantó.

-Deben estarte esperando, ya es la hora de salir.- Había vuelto a su semblante serio, pero hablaba con mucha más dulzura, o al menos así lo sentía Kagome. –Adelántate tranquila.- Se despidió, volviéndose hacia el pizarrón y tomando el borrador.- Hasta mañana. Fue una clase… agradable. Espero que para ti también.-

-¡Hasta mañana, Kikyō-senpai!-Se despidió también, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón casi corriendo, se sentía llena de emoción. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se disponía a bajar las escaleras, pero chocó con alguien. Se volvió unos pasos hacia atrás, observando al joven que había chocado.

-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado, maldita sea.-Exclamó molesto el muchacho, levantando papeles que se le habían caído al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa.- …Kagome…- Casi suspiró.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha!-Dijo Kagome casi en el mismo tono. Sin embargo, la sensación con la que había abandonado el aula aún la invadía, así que no pudo perder el entusiasmo.-Perdóname.- Se disculpó, a la vez que recogía un papel que había caído cerca de ella. Le acercó la hoja al muchacho, quien la tomó torpemente.-¡Suerte con eso! Ten un buen día, Inuyasha.-Se despidió finalmente, comenzando a bajar las escaleras trotando; era como si un aura de florcitas y corazones la rodeasen.

Inuyasha había quedado perplejo ante esa escena. Kagome nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa tan dulce, y jamás la había visto tan feliz. –_Se veía demasiado linda_.- No pudo evitar pensar. _-¿Tan divertidas son esas clases de matemática?-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Dejando eso atrás, se encaminó hacia el salón donde debería seguir Kikyō. Tenía un par de dudas rápidas que no había podido aclarar debido a la intromisión de los otros dos muchachos.

-Kikyō, necesito que me…- Comenzó a decir antes de llegar frente al aula, pero se calló al observar a su amiga. Tenía la frente apoyada en el pizarrón y los ojos cerrados, como reposando. Además, se podía ver un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-¿Por qué están tan raras?-_ Y esperó un rato en la puerta, nunca había visto tan distraída a Kikyō. _¡La mejor oportunidad para darle un super susto!-_Y finalmente entró al aula, sosteniendo una carcajada.

* * *

_**Fin fin fin del capítulo de hoy~. ¿Qué les pareció? Imagino que ya va quedando como algo claro pa dónde van los tiros, ¿no? No me tomateen, porfi. Les amo~. **_  
_**¿Alguna crítica? ¿Algo que les haya gustado? Srry si hay muchos errores uwu Sus opiniones se valoran miiiil~.**_

_** Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios~. **_

_**Respuestas:**_

_**Guest: **Me alegra que vuelvas para releerla! Esta vez prometo no dejarla :P (gonna try). Y espero que les causen risa mis chites tontos jajajaja._

_**AmyCat45: **Miiiles de gracias por dejar tu comentario! Como vos ya dijiste, no van a ser las parejas típicas, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutes y te guste el fic! (Mi pareja favorita también es InuKag jajajaja). Siempre es bello darle oportunidades a cosas nuevas (?) Saluditos! _

_**Bellezas, ustedes que seguro manejan mejor la plataforma que yo, guíenme pls: **_

_**Para quienes tengan acc en fanfiction, ¿prefieren que les responda al final del capítulo o mejor en Mensaje Privado? No sé qué es lo que se usa más ahora uwu jelp a esta doña pls.**_

_**¡Tengan un bello fin de semana y felices pascuas!~**_


	4. Lluvia y Helados

_**¡Buenas, buenas! Disfruten del capítulo de hoy~**_

* * *

Kagome llegó corriendo al parque donde la esperaba su amiga, quien apenas la vio, se levantó de un brinco del banco en el que estaba sentada. Ambas se encontraron un abrazo, y sus caras rebozaban alegría.

\- ¡Tengo algo que contarte! - Exclamaron ambas a unísono. No pudieron evitar reír, y decidieron separarse para poder conversar más tranquilas.

\- Espera, vayamos por un helado y sentémonos, asumo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar - Se adelantó Sango, señalando el puesto de helados. Ambas tomaron el único sabor de helado que allí se ofrecía, cereza y vainilla, y se sentaron en el mismo banco. –Además, lo que quiero contarte tiene relación con esto- Y su dedo se dirigió al pote congelado que acababan de adquirir.

\- …¿Con helados? - Preguntó Kagome entre extrañada y curiosa. Sango asintió con fervor.-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Nada que tenga que ver con helados puede ser malo- Rió un poco Kagome, a la vez que se metía a la boca lo poco que tenía en la cuchara.

\- Loooo sé, ¿verdad?-Contestó eufóricamente Sango.- Amiga, ¡conseguí un trabajo de verano!-Concluyó, con audible emoción en la voz.

\- ¡Felicidades, Sango-chan!- Kagome emocionada le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Sabía que la familia de Sango no estaba pasando la mejor situación económica, y Sango siempre quiso hacer algo para aportar. -¿En qué heladería será? ¡Espero que esté cerca de nuestras casas!-

\- Algo así. Está cerca de la estación, mira.-Y le mostró un folleto del lugar - Se llama "Il gelato di lupo"- Recitó el nombre en italiano tal y como estaba escrito.- ¿Ves el lobito lindo del logo? ¡También está en el uniforme del trabajo!- Contó emocionada.

-Vaya, casi se parece a la insignia de nuestra academia- Bromeó Kagome y siguió leyendo el panfleto: "¡Ven a nuestra heladería! ¡Más de 30 sabores para degustar, todos caseros! La familia Harada te recibirá como en casa".-_Harada…?_\- El apellido le había resultado familiar, pero fue interrumpida por la aun excitada Sango.

-Y no sabes la mejor parte… ¡Hay un muchacho super guapo!- Exclamó con los ojitos en forma de corazón. A Kagome le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Por esas casualidad, ¿el muchacho tiene ojos celestes, moreno, y se llama Kōga?- Cuestionó algo preocupada.

-¿Qué? No, ¿de dónde sacaste tal descripción?- Contestó Sango, mirando a su amiga algo extrañada. –Es un chico guapísimo, tiene la piel más bien clarita y una coletilla que le queda de maravilla. Se llama Miroku.-Apenas terminó de describir al chico, vio cómo su amiga Kagome volvía a respirar. – Espera…Kōga…Kōga…-Empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, como buscando algo en sus recuerdos. - ¡Harada Kōga! ¿Te referías al Kōga mono y problemático del 3-C? –

\- ¡Claro! ¿Será su familia la dueña de la helaría? - Kagome empezó a hacer conjeturas.

\- No lo había pensado… Puede ser…- Se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa. - ¿Crees que será incómodo?- Preguntó algo preocupada.

-¡Para nada! El chico está en el curso de verano conmigo… es más bien amable, algo escandaloso para mi gusto.- Despreocupó a su amiga, y dispersó la atención con unas risas.

-Me relajo, entonces…- Y a todo esto, volvió a tomar algo de su helado. - ¿Tú qué querías contarme? ¿Alguna novedad con señor y señora espías?

-Algo así…- Kagome tomó algo de aire antes de darle la noticia a Sango. - ¡Kikyō-senpai es la tutora del curso!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No inventes!-Reaccionó Sango, alarmada y feliz. No podía evitar ser ruidosa cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas.- ¿Y qué tal? Espera, ni me digas, ¿también Inuyasha es tu compañero? –

Kagome negó con la cabeza, dando una bocanada también a su helado. – No, pero Kikyō-senpai le da apuntes fuera de clase. Realmente son cercanos.-

-¿Y eso te molesta? – Decidió meter algo de cizaña.

Kagome volvió a dar una respuesta negativa. –Me parece dulce… Inuyasha la hizo enojar y en menos de un minuto le estaba pidiendo perdón diciéndole cosas super tiernas, se nota que se llevan muy bien. – Puso una sonrisa suave cuando la escena le vino a la mente. Rió al recordar que los estaba observando desde detrás de la puerta. –Y de hecho, esta vez fui yo la espía. Me escondí detrás de la puerta y los escuché.-

Sango estalló en carcajadas al escuchar tal confesión de su amiga. -¿Estás de broma?- Y no paró de reír hasta después de unos minutos. –Por tu cara puedo predecir que pasó algo más, ¿no?-

-Bueno, completé dos hojas de ejercicios gracias a ella… luego te las paso. –Y desvió la mirada. Kagome ya comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas rosas al recordar el tacto de su senpai mientras le acomodaba el uniforme. Por supuesto, Sango no pasó esa reacción por alto.

-¿Crees que me importan las sumas y las restas ahora? ¡Se honesta conmigo! Algo más pasó, ¿cierto? – Comenzó a picar la cintura de su amiga de forma juguetona, haciéndola reír.

-Me desperté tarde y llegué con el uniforme puesto de una forma espantosa.- Ya se sentía acalorada mientras pensaba en cómo relatar la situación. – Kikyō-senpai… me… acomodó las medias y mi lazo… - Finalizó, completamente roja. El grito de emoción de su amiga no se hizo esperar. Fue tan agudo que hasta descolocó a Kagome.

-¡ES LO MÁS TIERNO QUE ME HAS CONTADO EN TODA TU VIDA! No puedo creerlo, más detalles.- Pero antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpida por una voz aún más juvenil que ellas.

-Hermana, con tus gritos despertarás hasta a los muertos.- Sentenció Kohaku, el hermanito de Sango, uniéndose a la conversación. -¿Qué hiciste para que grite de semejante manera, Kagome-san? – Preguntó divertido, a la vez que saludaba a la amiga de su hermana.

-Kohaku-kun, lo siento, no te había visto. – Contestó Kagome, devolviendo el saludo.

-Claro que no lo viste. Últimamente se la pasa pegado a su celular. – Acotó Sango, mirando maliciosamente a Kohaku. – Cupido ya gastó dos flechas en ustedes, ¡yo también quiero la mía!- Se quejó en forma de broma, haciéndole gracia a sus dos acompañantes.

-Hermana, mamá también me escribió… dijo que debíamos volver a casa. Además, aún no le cuentas de tu trabajo. –Anunció el joven, mostrándole la pantalla del celular. En efecto, la señora Himura solicitaba a sus hijos en casa para terminar tareas domésticas.

-Ohh… de acuerdo.- Sango no se molestó en esconder su tono de derrota. – Pero luego me cuentas más Kagome-chan, ¿Verdad que sí?- Y retomó el tono de emoción con el que estaban hablando hace un rato.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sango-chan. Kohaku-kun, cuídense ambos. Envíale a tu madre mis saludos. – Se despidió Kagome, quien decidió quedarse en el parque un rato más mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse. Al rato, terminó su helado y levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, tratando de procesar todo el día que había vivido. Antes de poder seguir con sus reflexiones, notó nubes grises por colisionar en el cielo. Indicaban lluvia, sin duda alguna. Sin intenciones de mojarse, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. No recordaba exactamente los días de cursada, pero definitivamente, mañana se tomaría día libre. Sin embargo, no pudo sentirse algo molesta por no haberle pedido el Kakao a su senpai.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, efectivamente, una fuerte lluvia de verano azotó Tokyo. Kagome apenas miró por la venta y decidió que ese día dormiría hasta, mínimo, las tres de la tarde. Apagó la alarma y siguió con su cometido.

Por otra parte, Kikyō e Inuyasha se habían reunido en la casa de este último a repasar unas dudas sobre los apuntes. Desde la mañana se encontraban sentados frente los apuntes, teniendo algunos breves recreos para poder charlar y bromear. Sin embargo, el temperamento de Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte como para poder soportar más de dos horas de estudio seguidas, y cuando llegó a su límite se lo hizo saber a su amiga.

-¡Kikyō! Ya no quiero más números! ¡Deja de torturarme!- Exclamó, tirándose dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. También estoy algo cansada.- Coincidió con su amigo, a la vez que se reía de la sobreactuación de este.

-El tonto de Sesshōmaru está por salir con su auto. ¡Que nos alcance hasta la heladería de Kōga!-Sentenció Inuyasha, yendo a buscar a su hermano. Luego de una pequeña discusión, el estoico y apuesto hermano de Inuyasha accedió a llevar a ambos a jóvenes en su auto.

El viaje fue más bien silencioso. El auto último modelo del muchacho iba muy bien con su elegante porte. Jamás lo iban a admitir, pero tanto Inuyasha como Kikyō se sentían bastante "cool" viajando en tal carrocería.

-Abajo.- Sentenció fríamente el mayor. Tenía una cabellera blanca impoluta. Vestía un elegante traje y llevaba oculto un ramo de rosas. Totalmente anti-climático para ser un martes al mediodía. Kikyō, quien vestía un simple pantalón azul con una remera roja, agradeció el viaje y bajó del auto abriendo el paraguas a toda velocidad y esperó a que su amigo bajara.

-Suerte con tu novia.- Se despidió Inuyasha en tono de burla. Sesshōmaru se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Apenas el menor bajó, arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

-Deberías agradecerle de vez en cuando a tu hermano, Inuyasha.-Sentenció Kikyō, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta de la heladería bajo el mismo paraguas.

-Como sea.- Bufó en respuesta. –Ahora que consiguió una novia, quizás se vaya de casa.- Mencionó algo hastiado. Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana.

-¿Ya la conoces?- Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras observaba la incesante lluvia.

-No, ni su madre ni yo sabemos quién es.- Contestó Inuyasha. Ya algo cansado del tema, levantó la voz para llamar la atención del personal del local, y sus amigos. - ¡Kōgaaa! ¡Miroku! ¡¿Alguno está atendiendo?!-

-¡Inuyasha! Es su lugar de trabajo, no puedes gritarles así.- Reaccionó Kikyō, algo molesta por el griterío de su amigo.

-Pero si no hay ningún cliente.- Contraatacó Inuyasha.

-Sarnoso, senpai, bienvenidos.- Saludó Kōga. Salió de detrás del mostrador y se aproximó hacia sus amigos. Chocó puños con Inuyasha y le hizo una leve reverencia a Kikyō. -¿Qué cuentan? ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-

-Kōga, cada vez que venimos esta heladería está más hermosa.- Halagó Kikyō, dando un vistazo más amplio. La heladería era un local bastante amplio. Con dos ventanales limpios y grandes, más de 10 mesas con sillas, y unos sillones de varios cuerpos a los costados. No había nada sucio ni nada fuera de su lugar. En el mostrador, estaban expuestos más de 20 sabores de helados, uno más delicioso que el otro. Además, en su servicio se ofrecía café y galletas dulces.

-Gracias senpai. Mi familia siempre está remodelando para que todo sea siempre lo más agradable a la vista posible.- Explicó Kōga, notablemente orgulloso.

-Entonces creo que deberían remodelarte a ti también, Kōga.- Bromeó Inuyasha, quebrando un poco el ambiente. Antes de que el muchacho de ojos celestes pudiera contestarle, un joven salió también desde detrás del mostrador.

-Inuyasha, señorita Kikyō, ¿qué podemos ofrecerles?-

-¡Miroku! Al fin alguien que sí atiende bien.- Volvió a bromear Inuyasha, llevándose una mirada molesta por parte de Kōga.

-Gracias por el halago, Inuyasha. Señortia Kikyō, usted está tan hermosa como siempre.- Declaró Miroku, causando una sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Gracias Miroku. Te pido un helado de vainilla y cereza, por favor.- Se limitó a contestar Kikyō. Ya sabía que Miroku era un mujeriego, y luego de muchos momentos incómodos, llegaron a la tregua y pasaron a ser amigos. Miroku jamás volvió a insinuársele, pero no perdía oportunidad de decirle lo hermosa que era. Ella se sentía halagada, pero no pensaba dar pie a mal entendidos, por lo que siempre contestaba cortante.

-¡Quiero uno de chocolate, Miroku!-Pidió el peliblanco. Miroku sonrió a ambos y fue a servir sus helados.

-Miroku es mi salvavidas.- Confesó Kōga. – Siempre es super servicial, en especial con las damas.- Rodó un poco los ojos al recordar todos los momentos incómodos con muchachas que su amigo le hizo pasar. – Espero que la empleada nueva sea igual que él. –

\- ¿Necesitaban a alguien más para trabajar? ¿Y qué hay de mi?- Se quejó Inuyasha, mirando molesto a su amigo.

\- Olvídalo. Mis padres te conocen y ellos hicieron la entrevista, eres demasiado temperamental, pulgoso.- Contó Kōga ácidamente. Le dio una mirada maliciosa a su amigo, y este se la devolvió. Nuevamente, antes de que volviesen a pelear, fueron interrumpidos por Kikyō.

-¿Y dónde está la muchacha nueva? – Preguntó Kikyō, sin intenciones de escuchar los gritos y peleas de sus amigos.

-Empezaba hoy a trabajar. Se habrá retrasado con la lluvia, aún no la conozco.- Contestó Kōga, tomando una silla y sentándose con el respaldo de frente. Los tres comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales mientras Inuyasha y Kikyō esperaban su helado. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludó una muchacha con coleta y maquillaje. Posó sus ojos en los tres jóvenes sentados, y por suerte pudo disimular su sorpresa. – Soy Sango, la nueva empleada. Lamento la tardanza – Y saludó con una reverencia, especialmente a Kōga.

-No hay problema…- Comenzó a titubear Kōga. -¿Te… te conozco de algún lado?-La miró extrañado, levantándose de su silla.

-Tarado, ¡claro que sí!- Intervino Inuyasha. –Va con nosotros a la academia, es la amiga de Kagome.- Y le proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, quien le dedicó una mirada muy molesta.

-Bestia, no me faltes al respeto en frente de los empleados.- Kōga le escupió las palabras y levantó el puño, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe. Antes de que siguieran con su espectáculo, Miroku apareció con los helados. Al observar a Sango, se quedó estático unos momentos.

-Señorita Sango… mis ojos están más que encantados por volver a verla. – Halagó Miroku, logrando que las mejillas de la muchacha se volviesen rojo fuego.

-Ah… Miroku… que amable…-Contestó algo tímida Sango. Inuyasha y Kōga la miraron con pena al darse cuenta que cayó en las redes del mujeriego.-Será un placer que trabajemos juntos.-

-Lo mismo digo, belleza.- Prosiguió, sintiéndose avalado por el sonrojo que ocasionó en su compañera. Antes de seguir, entregó los helados a sus amigos.

-Gracias Miroku.- Se adelantó Kikyō, recibiendo encantada su helado.

-Ten cuidado Sango, es un pervertido.- Advirtió Inuyasha, a la vez que recibía el helado de un molesto Miroku. Inuyasha sabía que su amigo no le haría daño a nadie, pero, como dicen, mejor prevenir que curar. -¿Y qué hay de Kagome? ¿No te acompañó?-Preguntó, claramente más interesado en la amiga de la muchacha.

-¡Claro que no! Con esta lluvia, seguro esté en la comodidad de su cama leyendo algún manga.- Contestó Sango, internamente deseando estar haciendo lo mismo que su amiga. Miroku intervino para invitarla al mostrador a ver los helados, pero antes de seguirlo, recordó algo importante.- Sin embargo, Kagome-chan estaba preocupada porque no sabía los días del curso. Iba a hacerle el favor de pasar por la academia a preguntar pero, ya que tú estás aquí, Kikyō-senpai…- Llamó la atención de la mayor, como pidiéndole un favor.

-¡Pasale mi Kakao y yo se lo paso!-Intervino algo eufórico Inuyasha. Sango lo observó algo incómoda. Aunque apreciaba su predisposición, Kagome la mataría si le pasara su contacto a Inuyasha.

-¿Pero qué dices, sarnoso? Tu siquiera asistes a clase. Yo soy su compañero, dame su Kakao a mi.- Kōga se adelantó, mirando desafiante a su amigo. Sango negó con la cabeza discretamente. Iba de mal en peor. Kikyō notó esto, y aprovechó su oportunidad.

-Estoy segura de que Higurashi-san le estaría muy agradecida a ambos.-Comenzó Kikyō, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente competitivo que esos dos habían generado. –Sin embargo, la tutora soy yo. Me corresponde a mi tener su contacto para temas más…formales, por el curso.- Sentenció de forma altiva, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva de Sango.

-¡Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí!- Exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo Sango. Al notar la mirada extrañada de las personas que tenía adelante, recobró la compostura.- Es decir, Kikyō-senpai tiene razón. Kagome-chan se sentirá más cómoda hablando con ella, ¿verdad que sí?- Y le guiñó el ojo a su senpai, dejándola algo desconcertada pero halagada por el reconocimiento. Los chicos decidieron no discutir, acordando que quizás esta era la mejor opción. Sango le pasó el Kakao de Kagome, y el resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila.

Miroku le mostró a Sango todos los sabores de helado, y ella se sentía encantada con su compañía. Por supuesto tuvo que golpearlo un par de veces en las que dejó escapar una "mano traviesa", pero era tolerable. Ambos charlaron algo sobre la familia de cada uno: Sango le contó sobre las travesuras de su hermano Kohaku, y que el niño ahora parecía enamorado. Le hizo saber que estaba algo celosa, ya que ella también quería enamorarse. Miroku le contó que él vive en un departamento solo, y que sus padres eran de un pueblito. Le dijo que la envidiaba por tener hermanos, ya que él era hijo único. Al pasar, mencionó que él, cuando se casara, quería tener muuuuchos hijos, para que ninguno de sus niños sienta la soledad por la que él había pasado. Le confesó que, efectivamente, era algo mujeriego, pero que estaba en la búsqueda de un amor verdadero. Esto le hizo tener ilusiones a Sango, pero prefería ir con calma.

Por otra parte, Sesshōmaru avisó a Inuyasha, con un mensaje de texto, que iba a pasar a buscarlos en su auto. Algo sorprendidos por la inesperada amabilidad de su hermano mayor, le avisó a Kikyō y ambos lo esperaron. Sin mediar palabra, más allá de un par de insultos entre los hermanos, fue un pacífico viaje en coche.

Kikyō subió a su departamento. Vivía sola desde hace algunos años. Se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose extrañamente cansada. Tomó su celular y agendó a Kagome como "Higurashi-san". Lo pensó dos veces pero, finalmente, le escribió por Kakao:

"Higurashi-san, buenas noches."

* * *

_**¡Holiiis! Esta vez me tardé un poco más en subir, pero como prometí, no lo voy a dejar. Me encanta escribirlo ; u ; Sé que este capítulo no es lo más sustancial del mundo, pero quería agregar un toque de variedad(?) ah. Perdonen si hay muchos errores T_T**_

_**Mini glosario:**_

_**Kakao:** Un poco tarde para explicarlo, pero es un sistema de mensajería muy popular en Asia. O por lo menos en Corea. En Japón está más de moda el Line, pero a mi me gusta más el Kakao uwu. Tiene emojis de personajes super tiernos. El punto es que es como un Whatsapp. _

**_Respuestas:_**

**_Guest: _**_¡Gracias por leer! :3_

**_Dany: _**_¡G__racias por comentar y siempre apoyar la historia! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap~_

**_Y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hago con mucho cariño~ Sus comentarios siempre siempre son bien recibidos. Desde cosas bonitas hasta críticas, los valoro un montón~ , _**


End file.
